Hammer Guard
The Hammer Guard are a Codex-divergent chapter of Adeptus Astartes supposedly created during the 15th Founding, whose history is stained with the treachery and shame. They seek to redeem themselves of these past crimes, a quest they have only become more determined to complete after they rediscovered their origins as descendants of the stoic and honored Imperial Fists, whose legacy is one the Hammer Guard wish to live up to. History The Hammer Guard's origins, despite having been partially revealed after millennia of lying buried beneath the ashes of their home world, are still somewhat cloudy, their founding and direct progenitors still hidden from them. All they know is they are descendants of the Praetorian, and that their gene-sires committed acts so vile that it brought dishonor even to their successors, a crime the Hammer Guard seek retribution for. The Saeculum Aureum The earliest records the Hammer Guard have kept, before the opening of the secret vault under The Anvil, was about the time known as the Saeculum Aureum. This time period revolves around the Chapter's personal figure of legend, Dominum Custodem Augustus Eudoxius, and his time leading the chapter. During his reign as Dominum Custodem, the Hammer Guard experienced a time of honor and victorious battle, with him leading at the forefront. But what really made him legend was the Caedem Crusade, when he led the Chapter into the forefront of the fighting, cracking open fortress worlds and crushing the forces of the Archenemy. Even as he died he advanced the crusade, bringing the chapter honor and a hint of redemption. He was slain upon the world Caedem Primus, sacrificing himself to banish the Bloodthirster Kale'malum. With his death marked the end of this time, but also a step closer on the chapter's path to redemption. The Ortevian Heresy As the 40th Millennium began drawing to a close, the Hammer Guard actively deployed their Chapter across battlefield after battlefield, stretching themselves thin in an attempt to combat an increasing number of xenos and Chaos attacks on worlds around Sub-Sector Solaritus. This action would have disastrous consequences after the 2nd Company took part in a battle against the Forces of Chaos, isolated from their chapter. With his company forced to engage the deeply-entrenched foe, Legate Hadrianus Ortev would launch a daring strike into the heart of the enemy, and would eventually engage the enemy commander with only Sunwielder Nonus Fabia at his side. During the fight, the two would be corrupted by the lies of the commander, a corruption that would later take hold of them and spread through their company. This treachery threatened to be the chapter's downfall when it was discovered by Sacerdos Thracius Decius, as the 2nd and 7th Companies fought to liberate a Hive World. Knowing the corruption had taken them, Thracius took the 7th and slaughtered the 2nd Company, purging the taint. This action would gain the attention of the Inquisition, who would launch an investigation that the Hammer Guard solemnly complied with. Penitent Crusade As the Inquisition investigated, it became more evident that the 2nd Company had been corrupted and fallen to Chaos, with the possibility of the taint spreading to the rest of the chapter. Faced with the possibility of being declared Excommunicate Traitoris and being put to the sword, the Hammer Guard agreed to penance, embarking on a penitent crusade into the Maelstrom. To them, they fought the forces of Chaos for 300 years, losing many Astartes and even suffering the loss of the 5th Company as it was separated and lost in the Maelstrom. But when they returned and were interrogated by the Inquisition, they discovered that a mere 150 years had passed, and the 41st Millennium awaited them. The Forsaken's Return The fate of the 5th Company was revealed in 979.M41, when the 2nd Company was deployed to a lost Agri-World to purge the forces of Chaos that had emerged there, using it as a base to raid other systems. Instead of finding a world full of cultists and the Word Bearers, who they had suspected to be their foe, the 2nd Company found Astartes wearing their heraldry and livery. These mysterious Astartes welcomed the 2nd Company, telling them they have been found, and congratulating them on discovering the true path. Lured into this trap, legate Decarde Karrova and his company were corrupted, the "Forsaken Hammers" as they called themselves, showing the 2nd Company the "Truth of the True Stars" and the "Lies of the False Star." The Forsaken Heresy For two years the 2nd Company hid their heresy, leading the 5th Company into the same trap soon after the death of Legate Steelblade during the Drendix Crusade. They revealed themselves as the Chapter was united over Gabarlos, in a ceremony to honor the fallen Legate and appoint a new one. The Battle-Barge used by the 2nd and 5th Companies, the Vengeance of Sol, opened fire on the Hammer of Gabarlos then deployed it's forces to the surface of Gabarlos. The 3rd and 4th Companies immediately followed them as the Forsaken Hammers emerged from the warp, accompanied by a corrupted Solar Warden's Battle-Barge. The battle that followed would leave a schism in the chapter, the 2nd and 5th Companies managing to flee to the Maelstrom, their Forsaken allies capturing three Strike Cruisers as the Vindicta Solis was recaptured by the 1st Company, and the Solar Wardens coming to their progenitors aid and retaking their own battle-barge. The Dark Imperium In 999.M41, the 2nd Company, after being forced to retreat from the Helgian Gulf after being ambushed by the forces of the Forsaken, returned to the Gabarlos System to warn the Hammer Guard of the return of their former Brothers. Fearing a coming attack, Dominum Custodem sent the 4th Company on a journey to find ideal recruiting worlds and potential aspirants, so that the chapter could fill the holes in their ranks, while the rest of the chapter separate and fortify their main recruitment worlds in each system of Sub-Sector Solaritus. Not long after the 4th Company left, however, Cadia fell and the Eye of Terror opened, sending the Great Rift through the heart of the Imperium. Left on the other side of the galaxy-spanning warp storm, the Hammer Guard were trapped within the systems of Sub-Sector Solaritus, alongside their allies the Novus Krakens. When Sub-Sector Solaritus was reunited with the Imperium by the Indomitus Crusade, the crusade force discovered the Hammer Guard fatigued and worn, each group describing their part in what became known as the Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus. For 37 years, the forces of the Hammer Guard had defended their recruitment systems from the Forsaken, the Leviathans Eclipse, and their cultist armies, whose origins were explained by the string of chaos-gripped worlds nearby the Sub-Sector. With each system came a different part to the tale, with the forces in Modago describing the void combat above Devax Victrii and assault by an army of fanatical cultists, while the defenders of the Solaritus System telling of a siege on Solaritus Prime by cultists and the rise of the Bloodthirster Kale'malum on Gabarlos, which was only put down by a desperate attack from the 3rd and 7th Companies, with the aid of the Novus Krakens. A Rebirth of Memory After the Chapter was reunited in the Solaritus System, they were provided with dire reinforcements in the form of the new Primaris Marines, but also with long-lost knowledge. During the war on Gabarlos, the 3rd and 7th Companies had been pushed back into their temporary command center, the ruins of The Anvil. As they fought desperately at the edges of the Fortress, a long-hidden vault at the end of the great Hall opened as long-dormant mechanisms spun to life, apparently awoken by the war around the ruins. Legate Morake ordered the vault to be left untouched until Dominum Custodem Stormfury arrived, certain that the secrets within the vault were too important to not include the Custodem in their recovery. Once Stormfury arrived, flanked by Clericus Charos and Sunlord Darkblade, Morake led them to the vault, where they discovered the secrets within. Of those secrets, which included early mentions of the Hammer Guard in campaigns alongside ancient relics such as the Solis Flagro, none were as important to the chapter as the document that came to be known as the Originem Fabula. This document detailed the origins of the Vault itself, the Book of Redemption, and the reason for the Hammer Guard's shame, along with their gene-line itself. It confirmed their fears that they were the successors of a chapter that had turned renegade, but also divulged to them the origins of their gene-line, originating from the stoic and dutiful Imperial Fists. Now gifted with the knowledge of their origins and the requirements for their redemption, the Hammer Guard joined the Indomitus Crusade with vigor. The Forsaken's Folly In 047.M42, after several years of searching for their traitorous kin, the Hammer Guard were alerted to the presence of their wayward brothers by another chapter, the venerable and stubborn Brazen Dragons. Gathering their forces, the Hammer Guard deployed all available companies to the Gallilean System, where the Brazen Dragons had reported engaging the Forsaken Hammers. Within the month, all but the 5th and 8th Companies were orbiting Gallilean Prime. In a brutal and bloody war, the Hammer Guard engaged their lost kin, initially without the upper hand as the Forsaken were revealed to have allies clad in black & grey. Eventually, however, Dominum Custodem Stormfury led a strike into the Forsaken defenses that proved successful, pushing into the Forsaken's bastion and overwhelming the traitors. In the conflict, the wounded Stormfury, aided by Clericus Charos and four of his Legates, engaged the Forsaken Chaos Lord Decarde Karrova, reinforced by his mysterious allies and sorcerers. This epic battle would result in the death of Karrova and the destruction of most of the Forsaken, at the cost of Dominum Custodem Stormfury and 250 Hammer Guard Astartes, with many gravely wounded. Notable Campaigns * Caedem Crusade (330.M37 -- 332.M37) -''' The first multi-chapter campaign involving the Hammer Guard was the Caedem Crusade, a multi-chapter and multi-regiment crusade to bring the Caedem Sector back to the Emperor's Light, and clear it of the numerous bands of Ork pirates and Chaos cults dotting the sector. Utilizing his chapter's skill in siege warfare, the great Augustus Eudoxius deployed his chapter at the forefront of the crusade, cracking open the bastions of their heretical foes. Their contributions brought much honor to the chapter, and would allow them to take part in the glory of the final assault on Caedem Primus. This final assault would see them driving through a fortress held by a warband of elite Heretic Astartes and numerous cultists, all pledging their allegiance to Khorne. In the brutal close quarters combat that followed their penetration into the fortress, Dominum Custodem Euxodius led his Cataphractarii and Paladins into the main compound, where they witnessed the summoning of the bloodthirster Kale'malum. They dutifully battled this new threat, costing the lives of the Cataphractarii and of Euxodius himself, who sacrificed himself to banish the Daemon. * 'The Defence of Devax (675.M38) -' Perhaps as a warning of what was to come for the Hammer Guard, the feral world of Solaritus V, or Devax Victri, came under assault by Orks. Due to it's proximity to their home world, the Hammer Guard respond, sending the 3rd and 7th companies to assist the planet, aided by the 1st Company's Cataphractarii squads. A vicious war is waged as the Hammer Guard desperately try to save as many civilians as they could from the Orks. It would result in a victory, but the planet's already small population was cut in half. The Hammer Guard were then on seen as the "Mighty Guardians" from the "Great One" by the citizens of the planet. * 'The Fall of Gabarlos (476.M39) -' As the separate companies of the Hammer Guard deploy to crusades and campaigns across the Imperium, an Ork WAAAGH! strikes into Imperial space at an alarming speed, quickly striking at the Gabarlos system. Dominum Custodem Julius Starblade, along with the Master of the Watch and the 7th Company, fortifies the chapter home world and holds off the Orks until his brothers can arrive. By the time the chapter returns home, however, the defense of Gabarlos have weakened, and are almost overrun. Too late to change the course of the fight, Dominum Custodem Starblade orders the chapter to collect the relics of the chapter and store them in orbit, even shedding his armor for the armor of a simple battle-brother, before leading the remains of the 7th Company into a final charge as the last of the Thunderhawks carrying wounded and relics reaches the fleet. Once they arrive, Regent Septimus solemnly gives the order to burn the planet, destroying the Ork menace but their home along with it. * '8th Black Crusade (999.M37) -' Worlds all across Segmentum Obscurus are plagued with Chaos as their citizens are slaughtered in precise numbers and esoteric rituals. The Hammer Guard launch a campaign into the Segmentum in order to aid as many worlds as possible. * '[[Purgation of the ''Justice of Tyrants]] (920.M40) -''' One of the greatest shames of the chapter, the Hammer Guard assaulted the space hulk codified as the Justice of Tyrants to end it's reign of terror on nearby worlds. They were initially defeated, losing a significant number of Battle-Brothers to the Greenskins as they used their knowledge of the vessel they called home against the space marines, cutting them off and ambushing them. Seven months later, the Hammer Guard returned, and did not fall for the same trick twice, leaving the hulk lifeless. * 'The Drendix Crusade (977.M41 -- 980.M41) -' The Drendix Crusade began when the hive world Drendix sent out an emergency signal after being set upon by two Ork WAAAGH!s, WAAAGH! Bludkrushah and WAAAGH! Warbusta. A crusade force was sent out, lead by 5th Company Legate Daemovar Steelblade. They were assisted by the light infantry regiment known as the 8th Costellian Raiders and a siege regiment known as the 97th Craketun. The sheer size of the Ork WAAAGH!s forced the Imperial forces into a stalemate, until the Hammer Guard reached out to the Novus Krakens for assistance. With the reinforcements from the Novus Krakens, the crusade force pushed back the green tide until the two space marine chapters could push on towards the main Ork settlements while the Imperial Guard held the line. After pushing on until they were at the doorstep of the Orks, they were assault by the rest of the WAAAGHs, along with the Warbosses themselves. At the cost of many Hammer Guard Astartes, including Force Commander Steelblade, WAAAGH! Warbusta was destroyed, it's Warboss slain by Amadeus Daelhardt, a legionnaire marine from the 3rd Company. At the same time the Novus Krakens took down WAAAGH! Bludkrushah, burning down the main settlement, along with the Warboss. In honour of the bravery and courage of the Novus Krakens, they have granted the fellow chapter the right to draw recruits from their recruiting grounds. * 'War for the Helgian Gulf (998.M41 -- 999.M41) -' The 2nd Company is deployed to aid regiments of the Astra Militarum in defending the Helgian system from an Ork invasion. Eager to redeem themselves, the 2nd Company deploys to the capital world, spreading out their company across the planet. Their reinforcement would bring early success, but the entire campaign would take a turn for the worst when reality split and the energies of the Warp seeped into the system. As they engage their new foe, they discover they are fighting their own kin, the Forsaken. Determined to redeem their chapter, the 2nd Company fights harder, sacrificing more lives to put down their wayward brothers. Even as they fight harder, they are backed into a corner, and must hold out in a final bastion as they ferry their troops offworld. Even as the final Thunderhawks land, the Forsaken breach the fortress, and Legate Lucius holds off the traitors while his men depart, sacrificing himself so that his company may return with a grave warning: "The Forsaken are coming" * 'Siege of Sub-Sector Solaritus (999.M41 -- 036.M42) -' As the Great Rift opens, the Chapter is split across Sub-Sector Solaritus, and every world they defend is besieged by the Forsaken Hammers. For 36 years the Hammer Guard, combined with individual Planetary Defense Forces and the Novus Krakens, hold off the warband, until they are rescued by the Indomitus Crusade. * 'The Leviathan War (099.M42) -' As the 3rd Company pursue any trace of their wayward kin and engage the forces of Chaos on numerous battlefields, they come into contact with a detachment from the chapter known as the Astral Leviathans. Both on their way to engage the same foe on the same planet, the two forces meet, and the Astral Leviathan’s take command, despite protests from Legate Azrael, believing the decision of command should be more carefully thought out. Reluctantly, the 3rd Company goes along with the Leviathans, and descend to the planet, finding the 7th Solaritus Siege Regiment to already be on the planet. The Hammer Guard and Leviathans fortify defenses and overwhelm the enemy, despite what Legate Azrael believes are tactically wasteful orders, especially for the mortals they fight alongside. This uneasy relationship would worsen towards the end of the campaign, however. On one assignment, a patrol detachment of Hammer Guard and a patrol detachment of Astral Leviathans Deunde are sent to aid guardsmen with an unyielding spot of Chaos resistance. As they put down this resistance, one of the Astral Leviathans' initiates seemed to fall into a trance right alongside the Hammer Guard Evocatus supporting them, and tear into the guardsmen. Before the horrified eyes of the Evocati, the initiate ripped through the guardsmen, and turned on the Evocatus squad, forcing them to put him down. The Astral Leviathans’ Deunde sergeant then opened fire on the Evocatus squad, and the situation only seemed to escalate. Soon the Hive had turned into a battle ground as the fearsome 3rd Company stood off against the Astral Leviathans, with unlucky guardsmen of the 7th getting caught in the crossfire. Soon, even the entirety of the Astral Leviathan’s were in system, and the 7th were ordered to fire upon the Hammer Guard. They refused, knowing the Hammer Guard as the saviors of Solaritus, on multiple occasions. This refusal cost them their lives as, to the horror and anger of the Hammer Guard, the entirety of the 7th was slaughtered by the Leviathans. Their response to this massacre was to call in the rest of the Hammer Guard, and the system erupted into war. This only ended when the Hammer Guard retired from the conflict and took the corpses of the officers of the 7th from the system, believing the entire conflict to be a stain upon their honor, a shameful mark on the Imperium and, ultimately, a step backwards on the path to redemption. They never forgot the interaction, however, and the Hammer Guard will no longer enter the same system of the Leviathans. Gene-seed The Hammer Guard gene-seed, having descended from the Imperial Fists, is stable, and mutations are rare. They, like all Imperial Fists descendants, no longer have the Betchers Gland or Sus-an membrane. Their one deficiency lies in their Melanchrome zygote, which causes their skin to pale like ghosts and their eyes to become darker in color. Recruitment The Hammer Guard use Sub-Sector Solaritus as their recruiting grounds, as their old home world of Gabarlos is among the five major systems in the sub-sector. Aspirants are then sent to the Death World of Karline, where they will spend a quarter of the planet's revolution around its star surviving there. This is known as the Trial of Faith, as the only time one could consider safe on Karline is the three to four hours of sunlight the planet receives a day. This limited sunlight and safety from the nocturnal predators leads many to pray for it's quick return during the dark, and worship it during the day. Those that survive have a newfound appreciation of the sun and stars, and have been pushed to their limits and beyond while on the planet. Organization Command Ranks * '''Dominum Custodem - '''The Chapter Master of the Hammer Guard is known as the Dominum Custodem * '''Legate - '''The equivalent of a Captain, a Legate leads one of the 10 Hammer Guard companies in battle. They are some of the finest warriors in the Chapter, and must prove themselves fit a leadership role before being considered. * '''Tesserarius - '''When the Indomitus Crusade found them, the Hammer Guard were introduced to the new changes to the Codex Astartes made by the resurrected Roboute Guilliman. They adopted most, if not all, of these changes, including the new rank of Lieutenant, known as Tesserarius in the Hammer Guard. * '''Decanus (Sergeants) * Clericus (Reclusiarch) * Sacerdos (Chaplains) * Immune (Apothecaries) * Bibliothecae (Librarians) * Armicustos (Tech Marines) Veteran Ranks * Cataphractarii (Terminators) * Ballistarius (Sternguard) * Optio (Company Champions) * Praesidio (Honor Guard) * Decurion (Vanguard) * Vexillarius (Ancients) * Equites (Company Veterans) Line Formations Battleline Squads * Legionnaire (Tactical Marines) * Hastatus (Primaris Intercessors) * Velite (Scouts) Close Support Squads * Alaris (Assault Marines) * Triarii (Primaris Inceptors) * Venator (Primaris Reivers) * Turma (Bikers) Fire Support Squads * Evocatus (Devastators) * Sagitarii (Primaris Hellblasters) * Scorpionarius (Primaris Aggressors) Order of Battle The Hammer Guard have used the Codex Astartes as the base for their company structure, for they were once fully compliant with the terms laid out within the holy book. As they have aged, however, the structure of their companies has varied, as to fit their desired roles, causing them to steer away from the edicts of the Codex. Two examples of this are the 7th and 5th Companies. Chapter Command Companies The 7th Company After the fall of Gabarlos and the back-to-back campaigns that followed, the chapter realized that a battle company would need more than just a limited number of Cataphractarii to aid it and provide their knowledge, but a different kind of veteran with different roles. As such, the reforged chapter command decided to reforge a company into a second veteran company. Choosing the fallen 7th Company as the target of this change, in honor of it's sacrifice, the Dominum Custodem and his trusted advisers reforged the company to consist of Ballistarius and Decurion squads outfitted in standard power armor, known as the Paladins. These Paladins would provide each company with a different outlook than their terminator-armored brothers, and would serve different roles on the battlefield than the Cataphractarii. Combat Doctrine The Hammer Guard are siege specialists, their Legates learning to master the art of siege combat, both on the offensive and defensive. On the offensive, the Hammer Guard study their opponent's defenses, advancing through trenches ahead of armies of guardsmen, before launching a brutal and effective strike at the walls, battering the enemy's weakest defenses with heavy weapons and vehicle fire before cracking the walls open no matter the cost, leading the guardsmen in and acting as the spearhead to each objective, bringing with them the might of heavy weapons and tanks to crush the enemy underfoot. On the defensive, they will fortify the defenses and identify possible locations of assault, turning them into traps to spring as the enemy advance on a seemingly weak point. Knowing the cost of their mission and the equipment they will often require, the Hammer Guard will often not come alone. Even at the head of armies of guardsmen, the Hammer Guard will bring along tanks and war machines of their own. Alongside these vehicles are Cataphractarii and Paladin veterans, who provide special tools and knowledge required to succeed. With two veteran companies, the battle companies of the Hammer Guard can often bring along twenty or so veterans, ten from each company. Deathwatch Service The Hammer Guard's unending quest to find their own redemption has put them odds with many parts of the Imperium, but they are still on good terms with the Ordo Xenos, and the secretive Deathwatch. They have sent their very best to serve their vigil in the Deathwatch, seeing this duty as a path to redemption, through the toughest trials an Astartes can face. The Hammer Guard Astartes who are sent to the Deathwatch are some of the toughest xenos-slayers of the chapter, displaying skills in destroying the alien that surpass their brothers. Such Astartes often return from the Deathwatch even more isolated and different from their brothers, the mixed environment of the Deathwatch having influenced their demeanor. Currently, Veterans Aelius Direblade and Quintius Cerilius serve their vigil within the organization, providing it their individual skills at xenos-slaying. When a Hammer Guard Astartes joins the Deathwatch, as with all chapters who tithe their warriors to the organization, the Hammer Guard send him off in a solemn ceremony, both celebrating his departure and acknowledging the fact that he will likely never return. As his company of origin, the one he served on before becoming a veteran, gets the sacred right to paint his armor in the jet black of the Deathwatch, the Sunlord marks his name, campaigns, and glories of the Battle-Brother, but leaves the date of his death blank, instead adding the date of his departure. This marks him out as redeemed, but leaves the date of his final redemption blank. If he falls in service to the Deathwatch, the date of his departure serves as the day of his redemption, but if he returns and falls in service to his chapter, the final date is added, and he is known as a Twice-Redeemed. Notable Hammer Guard Astartes * Augustus Eudoxius, "The Guardian" -''' Lacking the knowledge of their Progenitor for the majority of their existence, the Hammer Guard came to revere one of their own instead of a Primarch. This Astartes was known as Augustus Eudoxius, a simple Astartes that rose through the ranks of his chapter until reaching Dominum Custodem, leading the chapter into a glory age, when victory seemed to be impossible for the chapter as it strode through battle after battle. He is seen as one of the wisest of their number, and his teachings are upheld by the chapter today. His thunder hammer is seen as a sacred relic, locked away with only the Sunlords and Dominum Custodems of the chapter being allowed to touch it. * 'The Praefortis -' The Praefortis, also known as the Wise or the Ancient, is the Venerable Dreadnought Aelius, who is rumored to be as old as the chapter itself. Indeed, he is one of the oldest members of the chapter, already a dreadnought when the legendary Augustus Eudoxius was just an initiate. He is considered as one of the greatest and most revered members of the chapter, along with Eudoxius himself. Despite being armed and combat-ready, he spends his time aboard the Hammer of Gabarlos, providing insight and knowledge to all those that approach him. The only time he serves in combat is when the Dominum Custodem himself requests it, as he is considered a living relic of the chapter, one they do not want to lose in combat. * 'Seraphiel Stormfury -' The previous Dominum Custodem, Seraphiel Stormfury led the chapter through the Imperium Nihilus and led the chapter against their former kin, giving his life to crush the Forsaken and bring the chapter to the brink of redemption. * 'Ezekiel Kyradexus -' Ezekiel Kyradexus is the current Dominum Custodem of the Hammer Guard, succeeding his old friend and leader, the late Seraphiel Stormfury. Now clad in the Armor of Guardians, he leads his chapter in a search for the mysterious allies of the Forsaken, as well as any remnants of their pitiful kin, knowing their destruction shall bring retribution. * 'Davian Attius - '''The new Fleet Master of the Hammer Guard, Davian Attius is a stalwart but stoic leader, using 2 centuries worth of knowledge to wield his company to achieve quick and decisive victory. * '''Verroctor Morake -' Easily the second oldest member of the chapter, Verroctor Morake has lead the courageous 7th Company for 4 centuries, leading the 3rd for 1 before that. His deeds are legendary, and he is the living embodiment of the ideals of the 7th Company. * 'Azrael Cybus -' The Legate of the 3rd Company, Azrael Cybus is an experienced and careful commander, unwilling to spend more lives than he needs to. His influence has grown in the chapter over his now 2 centuries of service, and he his courage and tactics have earned the respect of his Company, fellow Legates and even the legendary Verroctor Morake, who leads the revered 7th Company. * 'Sunlord Quintus Darkblade -' As an elder member of the chapter, Quintus Darkblade commands much respect among his peers, especially his lower sunwraiths. He is an incredibly gifted and powerful psyker, able to destroy hordes with the power of his mind. He rarely takes to the field anymore, spending his time assisting the Dominum Custodem and tending to the chapter's greatest relics. * 'Raduriel Danithor -' The First Primaris Marine to reach the rank of Legate, Raduriel is respected among his peers for his achievements, but has a lot to prove as a Primaris. Wielding a master-crafted stalker bolt rifle along with a power sword, he is a righteous warrior and an unrelenting commander. * 'Aelius Direblade -' Currently one of two Hammer Guard veterans serving their vigil in the Deathwatch, Aelius aids in the destruction and suppression of the Xenos in the Caligari Sector, satisfying his desire to purge the galaxy of the plague of the alien. Chapter Fleet *Hammer of Gabarlos (Unknown Class-Battle Barge)' - After the fall of their home world and the loss of their Fortress Monastery, the Hammer Guard were given a new Fortress Monastery in the form of the Chapter Barque, the ''Hammer of Gabarlos, named in honor of their home world. Within this immensely large vessel lies the heart of the Chapter, rebuilt to serve all the same functions as the Fortress Monastery the chapter once called home. *''Ferrum Redemptricis'' (Battle Barge) - 1st Company Flagship *''Vindicta Solis'' (Battle Barge) - 7th Company Flagship *''Obstinatus Custos'' (Battle Barge) - 3rd Company Flagship *''Custodi Inanis'' (Battle Barge) - 4th Company Flagship *''Fidei Impenetrabilia'' (Battle Barge) - 5th Company Flagship *''Malleus Concussus'' (Strike Cruiser) - 6th Company Flagship *''Gabarlos' Vindicta'' (Strike Cruiser) - 8th Company Flagship *''Eudoxius' Custos'' (Strike Cruiser) - 2nd Company Flagship *''Ultorius Malleus'' (Strike Cruiser) - 9th Company Flagship *''Solis Castellum'' (Strike Cruiser) -10th Company Flagship *''Semita Redemptio'' (Strike Cruiser) - *''Sanctus Malleus'' (Strike Cruiser) - 20 Escort Craft Chapter Relics * The Redeemer -''' The ancient Thunder Hammer of the great Augustus Eudoxius is the most precious relic of the Hammer Guard. It's end still crackles, and the crack that developed in the Hammer's head during the great Dominum Custodem's final battle against Kale'malum is still there, carefully preserved. Each Dominum Custodem has the right to mark his heraldry on the hammer after he is elected. * ''The Book of Redemption'' -''' The Book of Redemption holds the names, campaigns, and glories of every battle brother who has fallen in the chapter's service. The chapter holds this ancient tome in the highest regard, believing that once the pages run out, after the final battle-brother has had his name noted down, the chapter will be redeemed of their sins. It is located at the end of the Magna Praetorium, and may only be touched by the Sunlord and Dominum Custodem. The weathered tome is also a key on their path to redemption, the Originem Fabula revealing that once the thinning pages were filled with the honors of the fallen, the chapter would have proven themselves and redeemed them of their progenitor's shame. * Originem Fabula -''' The records found in the Anvil's Vault, these documents provided the Chapter with the knowledge of the origins, and divulged the requirements the chapter has been unknowingly accomplishing to redeem themselves. It is a treasured relic that is locked away in the Librarium, only the Dominum Custodem knowling of it's location. * ''The Armor of Guardians'' -''' An ancient set of Tartaros Tactical Dreadnought Armor, The Armor of Guardians was recovered in the chapter's early days, and it's origins have been lost along with the rest of the chapter's young years. It is worn only by the Dominum Custodems who lead the chapter, and it is seen as a great honor to even wear the set. It comes with a wrist mounted storm bolter on the left arm. * Malleus Pulso -''' One of the oldest and most treasured relic of the Hammer Guard, the Malleus Pulso is an ancient Deimos-Pattern Vindicator Laser Destroyer. The vehicle is a relic tended to daily by the Chief Armicustos of the Hammer Guard, so that it remains ready for war. Only deploying alongside the Dominum Custodem, this powerful weapon of war has broken through many enemy fortifications, and melted away the hulls of numerous enemy tanks. * ''Invictae Fatum'' -''' After cleansing the world of Kaldorni VI, the Hammer Guard came upon a cache of war machines, most damaged beyond repair. The only vehicle recovered and repaired by the chapter's Armicustos was the Invictae Fatum, a unique Land Raider Ares. This powerful vehicle has since become the prized war machine of the 2nd Company, who's Legates are trained to wield the vehicle with devastating effect. Chapter Beliefs & Behavior The Hammer Guard are burdened by their past. For nearly their entire history they have not known of their genetic heritage, and as they looked at how the rest of the Imperium saw them, they assumed themselves to be the sons of traitors. They seek redemption for the crimes of their progenitors, especially now that they know of their origins, and the fate of the chapter that they succeeded, burdened by it's failure. Suppressing their emotion, the Hammer Guard are unrelenting and selfless, serving the Imperium with every action so that when they fall, a brother shall bring his chapter closer to redemption, and find a redemption of his own. This idea is manifested in the Book of Redemption, which records the names and deeds of every brother that has fallen within the chapter. Only when the pages are filled shall the Hammer Guard find their redemption. Even the names of those interred within the sarcophagus of a dreadnought are recorded, leading the chapter to venerate them as they serve the chapter and bring it redemption even after finding their own. The Hammer Guard's behavior does not just come for a desire for redemption or sense of duty, however. The Hammer Guard must always be active, for a moment of laxity can send them down a dark path. They will begin to self-reflect, and find themselves deficient in some manner. They will begin to become obsessed with their failures, and become unwilling to redeploy or too demanding on their squad, or brood on their failures and the failures of their brothers, seeking redemption even more so than normal, becoming blind to reality as they push themselves to find redemption for their failures. Cult of the Stars The Hammer Guard do not just long for redemption, though. The chapter has had an affinity to the stars since before their desire for redemption emerged, back during a time that was lost to them, and has only been augmented by their desire for redemption. As they crusade through the void, the Hammer Guard see the stars in the sky as a path, leading them from battle to battle, to find their redemption. They believe that their destiny and redemption lie at the end of a path made by the stars, and many a battle-brother has looked to the star of the system they are about to make war in and realized that he shall die there, and have gone out in feats of glory. This belief is so deep-rooted that veterans and Sunwraiths have even learned to discover their next warzone by studying the night sky. Relations Allies Novus Krakens The Novus Krakens are a formidable chapter of unknown origin that has multiple times earned the Hammer Guard's respect. The two Chapters, both sharing the shame of having heretical kin, and when called upon by the Krakens, the Hammer Guard will deploy whatever force they can muster, willing to die alongside the chapter who knows of their pain, for in them they see a path to redemption. Solar Wardens The aggressive and unyielding sons of the Hammer Guard, the Solar Wardens not only compliment the Hammer Guard's heavy weaponry and armor with their strength in close quarters, but share the same desire for redemption, and the death of their wayward brothers. The two have fought side-by-side on more than one occasion, and with the Solar Warden's sudden loss of strength the Hammer Guard are, now more than ever, willing to fight in support of their successors. 8th Costellian Known as the "Raiders", the 8th Costellian have proven themselves able-bodied warriors in the eyes of the chapter, who witnessed their courage and willing to sacrifice themselves for the Emperor firsthand, multiple times. The Light Infantry Regiment has proven their worth both on the front line, where they fight as hard as line infantry with nowhere near the level of protection, and as scouts and snipers, where their harsh upbringings have turned them into hunters, becoming their foe's worst nightmare. Enemies Forsaken Hammers The traitorous members of the Hammer Guard and Solar Wardens who turned to the service of the Dark Gods, the Forsaken Hammers have tried multiple times to destroy their loyalist kin, nearly succeeding during the Days of Binding. Now, reduced to near-extinct levels, the Forsaken scheme and plot their revenge within the Maelstrom, and only the Dark Gods, laughing in their horror realms, know of their plans. Kale'malum A vile Greater Daemon of Khorne, Kale'malum has repeatedly brought death and ruin to the Hammer Guard, each time leading armies of lesser Daemons and Chaos Space Marines to complete the goals set forth by the Blood God on his Skull Throne. Kale'malum is hated by the chapter to such an extent that reports of his return prompt an immediate multi-company response from the Hammer Guard, a fact that he relishes as he turns his rage upon those who banished him on Caedem once more. Jacob Orlafax An Inquisitor of some renown, Jacob Orlafax has been tasked with monitoring the Hammer Guard's behavior for signs of chapter-wide heresy, an assignment passed from inquisitor to inquisitor, each new monitor being an Acolyte of the previous monitor. With the recent happenings within the Chapter, Orlafax, who is a devoted puritan, has been pushed to the very edge, and nearly gone to his superiors to ask permission to investigate the chapter officially, or go even further. Knowing he's watching, and rightfully so, the Hammer Guard strive to prove themselves pure and loyal. Notable Quotes Feel Free to add your own By the Hammer Guard Feel Free to add your own About the Hammer Guard Gallery Hammer_Guard_Chapter_Master.png|Ezekiel Kyradexus, Chapter Master of the Hammer Guard. File:Legate_Azriel.png|Azrael Cybus, Legate of the 3rd Company. File:Hammer_Guard_Legate_Karrova.png|Legate Vorn Mordelai of the 6th Company. Hammer Guard_Optio.png|A Hammer Guard Optio (Company Champion) of the elite 1st Company. Hammer Guard_Assault.png|Hammer Guard Alaris Marine of the 8th Close Support Company. File:Hammer_Guard_Apothecary.png|Hammer Guard Apothecary of the 3rd Company ('The Wardens of Gabarlos'). Hammer_Guard_Devastator.png|Hammer Guard Evocatus Marine of the 9th Fire Support Company, 4th Devastator Squad. File:Hammer Guard Scout Marine.png|Hammer Guard Scout Marine of the 10th Company. Hammer_Guard_Primaris.png|Hammer Guard Primaris Marine of the 6th Battleline Company, 4th Tactical Squad. Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Free Use Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding